Gone Revised and New
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: I started this story, but I started to edit mistakes, add detail, and some new things! Please review and read: Summary and Couples inside!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, I am revising this story because as I looked back on it and red through it… I decided I could add so much more and make it better. So I am in high hopes that my reviewers from before and new reviewers will keep reviewing and enjoy it. With of course new twists and fun things;)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans.

Summary: Robin leaves unexpectedly from the Titans and Starfire is left in charge of the Titans. Three years pass and a new villain makes residency in the town and the Titans think he may be familiar. Please Review after Reviewing!

Couples: Star/Rob/Red X, slight Rae/BB

Robin's Room

Robin sat unhappily on his bed, head in his hands. Earlier he had been minding his own business, but after a not-welcomed transmission had came, he had became depressed about it. What would he do?

Flashback

_Robin typed furiously on his computer. New leads on Slade meant a very obsessed Robin. That's always how he ended up and all the Titans knew not to bother him except for the red-headed alien. She would try anything to grab his attention from the computer or work, but he always declined her offers. Actually, Robin was thinking about her. And of course Slade. He turned his focus back onto the lit up screen in front of him. He sighed slightly and began typing again when all of a sudden his communicator beeped.  
" Probably Beastboy and Cyborg joking around." Robin muttered to himself. He groaned inwardly and flipped the top open to find the last person he expected to get a transmission from.  
"Slade" He hissed out through his clenched teeth. Oh how he hated that man.  
"Well hello to you too, Robin." Slade said sarcastically. He took joy in aggravating Robin and by the look on Robin's face, he was succeeding. Robin growled and said,  
"What do you want."  
"Well I'd like to inform you I need an apprentice again." Slade said with smirk. He had lost three in the past few years and wanted to try out Robin again.  
"Well you can go find someone else cause I'm no ones little apprentice." Robin said. Slade smiled at the comment. He knew what would turn his mind around.  
"Well then Robin. I'm sad to hear you're declining my offer. You were indeed my best apprentice. But I do have a proposition for you. I see how you always look at your red-headed alien. Quite a beauty I would say," Robin clenched his fist. No one talked about his Starfire like that.  
"But I will tell you this. If you don't comply with my orders, then I will kill off your team even the red-head." Slade concluded with a smirk. He knew he had hit the boy's soft spot. Robin growled and thought it over. Could he really risk his friend's lives? He would do it. He had to do it. He couldn't take it if they had to suffer for something he did. Especially Star.  
"Fine, I'll do it. Where do I need to be?" Robin asked grudgingly .  
"Tonight at twelve am at the docks. We have so much training to do. It could take years." Slade said and hung up.  
_  
End of Flashback

Robin felt tears make their ways to his eyes. He had to be strong, but he couldn't do it. He would have to betray his friends again. He would have to watch the hurt on their face when they found, that was if they found out. He remember it so well. Especially Starfire's. He shook his thoughts away. He needed to start getting stuff together. It was 11:15 PM. While getting ready. He thought about going down and seeing them, but not telling or just writing a not. A note sounded easier to him. He grabbed a pen and stationary from his desk and began to write,

_"Dear friends,  
I have important things that I'm needing to clear up and finish so I am sorry to say that I will be leaving. I have been proud that I have gotten to be your leader and I really appreciate it. You guys have been great and I will miss you. I have decided to leave Starfire as your leader. I'm sure she'll do great._

Beast Boy: Even though your jokes may have not been as funny as you thought and we gave you a hard time, but I want to thank you for trying to cheer us up. You have been like my little brother and I'm glad I met you… sorry for the times I yelled at you. I'll miss you.

Cyborg: I remember we had the fight right after we first met, I'm glad we made up. You've always been there for me and gave me someone to look up to. You're like my older borther and I definitely needed it! Thanks for everything Cy! I'll miss you too.

Raven: Raven, you have been the sister that I have never had to me. I thank you for all the advice you gave me and giving me great ideas. Thank you again for the long talks that have made me realize my feeling for Starfire. I appreciate it! I'll miss you too.

Starfire: Star, you're the hardest for me to leave. I never got the chance to tell you and now I regret that I didn't, but I love you so much! I can't put into words about how I feel for you because I love you that much. I'm sorry for the times I never showed it and I hope you can forgive me for the times I hurt you. I'll never forget you Star. I'll miss you so much!

Please don't come looking for me. I don't want to be found till I'm ready.

Your Friend,  
Robin

Robin folded the note and laid it on his bed along with his communicator. He grabbed his red backpack and opened his window. He looked back and looked at the note and his room. He would really miss here. But he knew it was best for everyone else. He sighed and jumped out of his window and headed toward the docks to start a new life as Slade's apprentice.

With Starfire

Starfire walked down the dark corridor by herself. She had looked high and low for Robin. The roof, the evidence room, and the workout room and the OPS Room held no Robin. The final place he could be was his own room. She finally came to stop. A silver door that was engraved with 'Robin'. She had became used to this door. The many times that it had been closed in her face. She sighed. Those were only the bad memories. Some were good as when he would invite her in and they would have private talks. She smiled at that thought and then knocked.  
"Robin, it is I, Starfire. I wish to talk to you." Starfire said. No answer came. She cocked an eyebrow. He would always answer the door even if he wanted to be left alone.  
"471390." She mumbled and the door was open. She stepped in and was greeted by a cold breeze. The room was dark with exception of light emitting from the computer screen. She glanced around. No Robin. That was weird. She turned to go out, but caught sight of a small red letter and a yellow communicator. She walked over to it and grabbed it up.  
"Maybe he went somewhere." She muttered. She opened the letter and began to read. As she read, her eyes filled with tears. It couldn't be happening. It just couldn't!  
"Robin" She whispered. She took the note and ran all the way to the OPS Room. The door slid open to reveal a very upset red-head and the three looked up. They had been entranced with a scary movie, well Raven was as much as she usually did. But the group were wide eyed at they're friend. They had never seen her this upset before. Usually Starfire was the bubbly one of the group and kept everyone at peace. She hated arguing and sadness. But now... she seemed to be one that was sad.  
"Star what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked looking at her. She was distressed and needed someone. The group stood up from their seats and approached her.  
"Rob-bin is g-g-g-one." She chocked out while crying. The group gasped and Starfire cried harder.  
"What!!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire gave him the little red note and Cyborg read the note along with the others peaking over his shoulder. They were all surprised. Where had he gone?  
"We must look for him!" Starfire shouted. She walked toward the door, but a robotic arm was around her. She looked back into Cyborg's eyes. Questioning him about his reaction.  
"Starfire, he said not to go looking for him. I think for his final request as leader...we should obey it." Cyborg said. He can't believe that he had said it, but He wanted to do it for Rob. He was sure going to miss that guy. Everyone was. Starfire broke down again with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone had sad looks, but Starfire took it the hardest. She had loved that boy. She still did. Cyborg pulled her close and let her have his shoulder to cry on. And she did. She great-fully cried on his shoulder. _I will always love you Robin... I'll never forget you._

Soon after her tears died down, the remaining Titans found their new leader sound asleep in the robot's arms. Cyborg took her to her room and laid her to sleep. She desperately needed it.

______

Well here is the revision and added parts to chapter one. I hope you like it!Please review and let me know your thoughts!!;)


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter now being redone as we speak along with the others!!!yes!!:)Well my disclaimer is now coming to you all!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Thy Teen Titans:(

____

With The Titans

3 Years Later

Over the years, the Titans had done some growing up, especially since the loss of their leader. Starfire had done the most growing up out of the four. They felt no need to add a fifth because Starfire wanted the original. She was leaving the fifth position open for Robin. She was in high hopes that he would return.

Wile he was gone though, she had gotten better at her speaking, she became less bubbly, and her looks had changed. She had gotten slightly taller, going from 5'9 to 5'10. Though she was the the second shortest of the group. Cyborg had always taken dominance when it came to being the tallest. He was 6'7. Beastboy brought up second as he had grown taller, but still was lanky and the most childish of the group. He had finally reached the height of 5'11. Barely taller then Starfire. Raven still was the shortest of them all. 5'7 was her proud height. Starfire's hair had grown more, but was still the same auburn color as usual. Her unusual green eyes were still the same, but held a sense of sadness in them for three years. Her body had matured well and she had lost her purple outfit. Now she sported a purple v-neck shirt that covered her stomach. A white skirt adorned her hips, but the same purple boots were found on her legs. She usually had her hair pulled into a pony tail with her bangs hanging loose. She was still beautiful.

She read the newspaper as she did every morning. It had became a custom for her and besides... Robin did it every day and she wanted to be like him in some ways, but not at all. She sighed. She missed him so much, but her thoughts were completely forgotten as she read the newest headline.

"_New Villain Makes Jump His Home, Will Titans Be Able To Handle Him?_"

What a stupid question! Of course they could handle it. They were the Titans! Starfire shook her head, but then thought about it. If the villain had been here long enough to be noticed by the paparazzi, then why hadn't they been notified by their alarm. It was awfully weird.

She would ask Cyborg whenever he came on downstairs. And on cue as usual, Cyborg entered with a smile on his ageing face.

"Hey Star." He called to her as he went into the kitchen.

"Hey Cyborg, I have a question to ask you." She stated plainly. He walked over from the kitchen and set next to her.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. He watched her. She had became such a good leader. And he was definitely proud of her. She pointed to the paper and said,

"Wouldn't the alarm have gone off if there was a new villain in town?" She asked. Cyborg scanned over the paper a few times. It was really weird. The computer should have signaled the new villain.

"You're right, it should of gone off." He said.

"Well maybe there's a bug." Starfire said walking toward the computer.

"No, there is nothing ever wrong with my system." Cyborg said in disbelief that she would ever say anything like that. That was his baby, well along with his T-car. He ran to his computer and hugged it. Well maybe some of them still had their childish antics. She rolled her eyes and set back down. But she couldn't help but smile, she missed their teen years. Suddenly the alarm went off. Starfire ran to the computer and began to type furiously as Cyborg moved out of the way before she ran him over.. Beast Boy and Raven ran in at the time Starfire got the picture of the villain up. It was the man from the picture. His face was covered by a black mask and an orange and black suit fitted nicely on his suit. The team looked at Starfire, waiting on the trademark yell that both leaders used.

"Teen Titans, Go!" Starfire yelled and the group was out of the tower on their way to the crim scene.

Starfire's POV

My team and I raced toward the jewelry store down town. When we got there I saw the villain holding a maroon colored necklace in his hand. I smirked and yelled,

"That is not your color!" What a stupid remark, but I got over it soon because I saw him turn around. He had mask on that covered his face and hair and suit on with Slade's symbol on the middle of his chest. I was expecting him to say something back, but he began to fire off his gun at us.

"Titans Go!!" I yelled and we raced off toward him. Beastboy made the first attempt to attack. He turned himself into a tiger and made a pounce onto the villain. The villain moved quickly out of the way only to go into one of Raven's black bubbles. He did not look happy at he thrashed around, trying to get out. Raven released him to let Cyborg and I shoot him down with star bolts and sonic cannon. I saw him roll into the opposite wall and lay still. I kept my distance and my defense up. Many times I had been fooled by this, but now I was wiser and not a little naive girl as I had been. We regrouped up again and awaited the villain's move.

"I think he's dead dudes." Beastboy said. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not dead, he's breathing. Maybe unconscious." Raven said. She was usually right. Cyborg made the first moved and walked slowly toward the unmoved villain. As he bent down the villain grabbed his hand and had him thrown into wall with one quick sweep. I was on my toes immediately and at him quickly. I grabbed a star shaped weapon and swept him up and against the wall. I was glad I had started using weapons. They gave me an edge. Beastboy was on the go right after the villain was pinned. He turned into a rhino to charge. The villain flipped right out of the way a second before. He ripped his uniform and was on top of Beastboy. Beastboy collapsed and shifted back into his regular form as the villain jumped off in front of us.

I looked to Raven. We had made a new maneuver when we practiced and were going to use it now. Raven created one of her black bubbles and I threw as many star-bolts as I could and Raven's magic mixed with my star-bolts and powered off at the villain. It hit him and took immediate damage. The villain groaned as he set up. His clothes had been burned slightly, but he would not stop. I was starting to think that he wasn't human. He threw a bomb toward Raven and she was knocked unconscious.

"Raven!" I yelled. I began to run toward her only to be knocked into a wall by a flying kick. I laid motionless for a few minutes as I heard footsteps approaching me. I peeped out and saw the villain in front of me. He went to kick me, but I rolled out of the way and sprung up with a kick to his chest. I smirked. I walked to him and put my hand on his mask as laid there, unmoving.

"Let's just see who you are." I said. I plucked the mask off and came face to face with.......

_____

Second chapter done. Hope you like it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Chapter is now here and I hope you like itJ now my Disclaimer is coming your way!

Disclaimer: I Do not Own the Teen Titans…sadlyL

"Robin?!" Starfire stumbled away from Robin. She watched him as he looked at her. How could it be? It just couldn't! Her ex-best friend that had left her on 'business' was now her new enemy. He had lied to them. He had lied to her. She felt pain shoot through her heart. She just couldn't believe he was working for Slade. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but she held them back.

"Star." Robin whispered as he stood up and walked toward her. With every step that he took, she back up. It hurt him to see her like this. He watched her eyes. They held fear. He had never seen her afraid except for when he had grabbed her arm and yelled when he was being haunted by Slade. Slade seemed to cause a lot of their problems. He looked her over. She had done some growing up and her uniform had changed. She was beautiful still today.

"No. Don't come any closer!" She shouted. Tears were now coming down her face. She kept backing up till she finally hit a wall. She slid to her knees as he kept on. She didn't understand why she was so afraid. Was it because she hadn't seen him for three years? Or was it just her? She couldn't figure out, but she stared up into his masked eyes. The same mask he wore three years ago. She stuck her hand up as to silently say don't come closer, or leave me alone.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked her. He watched she visibly flinched. Of course she did. How could she ever forget the one man she loved that hurt her when he left. She didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes locked with his. She felt frozen, almost melted to the spot on the ground. She just wanted to run. Run somewhere and never come back.

"Get away from her!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire noticed her team had recovered from their blows and were now ready to help her out. Robin never took his eyes away from Starfire

"Damn. Should've brought my smoke bombs." he mumbled to himself. He made no attempt to move until a sonic cannon blast made its way to his back. He fell to his knees. He slowly got up and turned to meet his team members.

"Robin?!" Cyborg yelled. He was surprised to see his old leader and the boy he thought of as a brother. Was is he doing?

Robin brought out some disks and got prepared.

"Hey guys." He said. He saw Raven's emotionless face twist anger at the sight of him and Beastboy's was filled shock and surprise. And Cyborg's had a mix. Raven's hands quickly became black as Beastboy turned into a into an eagle. Cyborg had it arm held up. Ready to shoot his cannon at any moment. They weren't about to let Robin get away.

"Titans Go!" Cyborg called out. They all rushed at him and he did the same. Starfire watched a the fight began. She knew her team was holding back and so did Robin. He knew he had the advantage here. Starfire knew as a leader that you were to never hold back in a fight. Even if you were fighting your old friend. She closed her eyes and her hands lit up with a dark green.

"Don't hold back!" Starfire yelled to her team. Robin's eyes widened. She had became a real leader. But then he smirked as her comment. He was ready. The rest of the team were surprised, but obeyed it. Starfire had now joined the group, ready to take down Robin. Cyborg shot his cannon as Beastboy took a diving attack on Robin. Robin quickly spun from Beastboy who quickly caught the act and went up high to start again. Robin delivered a disk to Cyborg's cannon and it latched on an started to malfunction Cyborg. Within minutes, Cyborg was down. Raven threw Sharp black daggers toward him and one caught his arm. He dropped to his knees at pain stung through his arm. Starfire took my chance to throw star bolts that hit him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"What?" Starfire questioned only to have herself thrown into a wall. She groaned as she set up. She watched as Robin through a rope with two balls on each side at Beastboy. It wrapped around the green bird and sent an electric shot through his body as he fell. Raven floated into the air and Began with her trademark chant only to have Robin flying at her with a kick. She tried to deflect him, but was too late. She was sent into the opposite wall. Starfire got up and shot him ion the back. He turned to face her.

"You never answered my question. Why are you doing this?" Starfire said through her clenched teeth. She was angry, hurt and saddened. Robin watched her. He could tell she was mad. A glare down was taking place between the two. He just wanted to tell her the truth and have her run to him as they hugged. But it wasn't going to happen that way. She would die. They would all die if he told her.

"Cause I can." Was all he could manage to choke out. He saw her face become more upset. He wanted to end this so he could leave. He could watch her hurt anymore. He pulled out an electric disk to throw. He aimed and threw it at her. Starfire braced herself for impact, but it never came. Instead she saw a man in all black in front of her. He had blew up the disk with his own. He never turned once, but the voice was one she always remembered.

"Hey cutie. Nice to see you again."

Oh man! Some plot twisting going on there! I though it could use some of it;)I hope you like the new edits and all! Please review or send me messages on what you would enjoy on seeingJThanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four:) I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans.

_______

Starfire's POV

Red X. I would always remember that voice and the nickname he had given me. I saw Robin's face twist anger and jealously. I could tell he was mad about Red X being, and probably even more angry with the fact of Red X calling me cutie. I didn't move. I stood still and watched the two in front of me. Robin, disk in one hand and bow-staff in the other. Red X held one of his red x's and his other hand was empty. But one though ran through my mind. Why was he helping me? He was always doing what benefitted him, not others. I would eventually find out why he was here and why he was doing this.

Robin lunged forward at X with his bow-staff raised to strike him. X in return had his red x up in defense, knocking Robin to the side. I don't know why my body wouldn't let me move. It had me stationed to the floor, watching the fight going on between the two men. I knew I wouldn't to go help my friends or stop the fighting, but I couldn't. So I just watched. Disks and smoke had filled the air between the two. They were panting, standing opposite of each other, awaiting the other one's move.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked. I could tell he was angry. This wasn't X's battle, it was his and the Titans, but X always seemed to make a presence in the most shocking times. I heard X chuckle. That chuckle that was so dark and it always sent chills down my spine.

"That's none of your business bird-boy." X said. I watched Robin growl. He was very impatient when it came to getting his answers. Everyone knew that. His fists clenched as his knuckles turned white.

"Answer my damn question!" Robin shouted. I flinched slightly. I never have heard him this angry before. It was scary. I looked up and met Robin's masked eyes. He just stared into my eyes and I couldn't move. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his masked ones. Red X turned and looked at me behind his masked ones. I never really understood why I fell for guys with masked eyes. I was so open, so I figured I would like a guy who wore his heart on his sleeve, but I was the exact opposite. I love the mysterious type. The masked type.

"I'm here to save this cutie, maybe take her to dinner later." X's voice and chuckle cut through my thoughts. Robin's face was squinted in anger. Robin still felt that I belonged to him still and I could tell by his looks. Robin let out a yell and slammed his staff into X's chest. X slid back past me and I just stared in horror. X laid still, but was breathing. He didn't move. My legs let me move now as I raced to X's side.

"Wake up." I whispered. I shook him gently. He didn't move. I looked back at Robin who was standing no more then a foot away from us. No emotion ever crossed his face. I could feel anger growing in me as I started to cry. I stood up and walked to him.

"Why?" I growled to him. I searched that vacant white mask for answers. He didn't move, he said nothing. He just looked at me or I assumed he was. I shoved him by his chest.

"Why!" I screamed. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. Why did he leave? Why was he hurting people? Why was he hurting me? Why did he break my heart and leave all alone? Tears just kept going down my cheeks and still he never spoke. My hands lit up green along with my eyes. My anger was starting to get the better of me.

"Dammit Robin! Talk to me!"I yelled. I was starting to break down. He wouldn't talk to me and my heart was just becoming heavier and heavier.

"Calm down, Star." He said to me, putting his hands up to me. I walked closer to him.

"No! I will not calm down! I want to know why you left, why you hurt us, hurt me!" I yelled. I was panting now because of yelling and anger. My eyes flickered back to the emerald jewels and my hands were back to my normal orange hands. I closed my eyes and looked down. I expected him to tell me everything and hug me and we could get back to normal, but he did the last thing I expected.

I felt a sting of pain run through my body as I collapsed to the floor. I looked up through my squinted eyes. The same red laser he had just shot at me was the one he used the first time when he worked for Slade. I felt tears clouding my vision as I watched him walk past me with the the necklace.

"Sorry Star. Had to do it." I heard him whisper. Pain in his voice, but pain was going through my whole body as I blacked out.

_____

I woke up to a white room that I was familiar with. The infirmary. I had been here multiple times when injured in battle and every time I woke up, a green, gloved hand was in mine. But now, the seat was empty. I sighed and set up, rubbing my head. I replayed the events in my head. How could he do this to me? I heard breathing next to me and noticed a sleeping Red X. _The other Titans must of brought us back._ I appreciated it. I swung my legs over the bed and stood only to stumble. I was still a little shaky. I walked over to Red X. His mask remained and some of his uniform had been ripped from battle. My eyes were easy as I looked him over.

"He's okay. Minor injuries." I heard a voice from behind. I turned to see the rest of the Titans. I smiled lightly and nodded my head to them.

"Just glad to see you're fine. I woke up and you were crumpled on the ground and Robin no where." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Yeah." I mumbled. Beastboy looked at me.

"So what happened with Robbie?" He asked. I turned away and heard a smack. I couldn't help but giggle. I knew Raven had just smacked him.

"I'll tell you later." I said turning back to them. They all gave me helpful smiles and nodded. I smiled back as they left. I turned my attention back to Red X. I wanted to take off his mask and see his true identity. I reached and flipped it over his mouth, but a hand had mine.

"Nice try cutie, but curiosity killed the cat." I pulled my hand back and laughed. He set up. I set next to him.

"Are you okay?" I said as I watched my legs kick back and forth.

"Why are you wondering?" He asked. I looked at him and blushed.

"Just my job as a leader to care about the citizens of this town." I said.

"I'm villain." He said. I watched him.

"Not exactly. You look out for yourself, not to hurt anyone though." I said. He looked at me.

"Plus I.... care." I muttered. I heard him laugh.

"Well thank you and I'm okay." He said. I flashed him a smile.

"Would you like to stay here for a while... till you get better?" I asked with hopeful eyes. I wasn't sure why I was asking or why my heart was beating so fast, but it felt like the right thing to say.

"I would love too."

__________

There it is! Please review and enjoy!;)


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are again my lovely reviewers:)Some Red X and Starry action going on in the last chapter:)ooo! haha! Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I Do Not In Fact Own Our Lovely Titans!

____________

Starfire and Red X made their way down the corridor toward the OPS Room to meet up with the other Titans for dinner. Starfire looked up at the steel door they were coming up on. 'Robin' marked the door and Starfire felt pain go through her she stared at the doors. A memory flooded her mind from the night before Robin left.

_Flashback_

_ Starfire and Robin set in his room talking about a battle that happened earlier that day and about how Starfire had gotten hurt and now had gauze on her stomach. Even though Robin hadn't truly admitted his feelings to her yet, they had a 'friends with benefits' thing going on with them. Robin had his hand on top of her thigh and was rubbing his thumb on her bare skin between her skirt and boot. She had her head in the crook of his neck._

_ 'So you're okay?' Robin whispered into the alien's ear. She stared up into his mask. She smiled brightly at him._

_ 'I'm fine, friend Robin. Thank you for your assistance with my injury and being here for me.' She whispered back. He grinned at her._

_ 'No problem Star. I would do anything for you and never hurt you.' He said. She pulled her head up and threw her arms around him and he pulled her closer._

_ 'You are a great best friend.' She said slowly. He smiled sadly into her hair and took her scent in. She smelled of Lavender and Berries. _

_ 'You are a better one.' He said looking at her with a hint of mischief on his face. They always argued over this. She giggled and tackled him onto his bed. He quickly flipped her under him and smiled with satisfaction that he had her pinned. She flipped them again and she had won with her strength._

_ 'Not fair!' He shouted to her and it caused her to go into a laughing fit. He just started laughing. She stopped soon after and a look of love took over her face and so did his. She leaned down so she was barely over him. He leaned up quickly and kissed her on the lips. Shivers went down both Titans spines. He slowly flipped her under him and kept kissing her. When they pulled away, they both smiled at each other. He slipped over next to her and put his arm around her waist and cuddled with her. He fell asleep soon and Starfire glanced over her shoulder at him. _

_ 'I love you..' She said softly and fell asleep to the sound of him breathing._

________

Tears slowly made their way down Starfire's cheeks as she kept looking at the door. A gloved hand slipped onto her shoulder, startling her. She turned to see Red X. He wiped away her tears and slid his hand down to her hand. She smiled lightly at him.

"Don't worry about him." He said.

"But I can't help but too." She quietly said looking at the door again. He turned her to look up at him.

"He doesn't deserve you." He said getting closer to her. She blushed and said nothing. She pulled him off into the direction of the OPS room.

Upon entering, the group looked at them. All eyes were on the joined hands of their leader and villain.

"Uhh.. Starfire?" Raven said. Starfire blushed and immediately and jerked her hand away.

"Hehe." She giggled and sheepishly smiled. She quickly made her way to the couch and set between Raven and Cyborg and waved her hand to Red X to join.

"Maybe another time. I'm going to go back to the infirmary and lay down, if that's okay?" He asked. Never would a villain ask, he would do, but Red X was different.

"Umm. Sure. Yeah." Cyborg said and watched him go. They all turned to look into the emerald eyes of the leader.

"So. What's that all about?" Beastboy questioned. Her cheeks turned red. They've been doing that a lot today.

"Just being nice." Satrfire said. They all cocked their eyebrows. She lowered head and started to speak again.

"He didn't hurt us, he saved us and everyone deserves a second chance." She thought of Robin when saying that. She hadn't given him a second chance, but he shot her. He lied to her. He said he would never hurt her, but he did.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. Be carefully and cautious." Cyborg said, settling his hand on her shoulder. She looked at her team and they all smiled and nodded.

"I promise." She said.

"So can we talk about Robin now? What did he do?" Beastboy asked. Starfire sank into her seat and started to talk about the memory. She replayed the memory perfect for the team and began to cry when she talked about the last part.

_Flashback_

_"'Dammit Robin! Talk to me!"I yelled. I was starting to break down. He wouldn't talk to me and my heart was just becoming heavier and heavier._

_"'Calm down, Star." He said to me, putting his hands up to me. I walked closer to him._

_"'No! I will not calm down! I want to know why you left, why you hurt us, hurt me!" I yelled. I was panting now because of yelling and anger. My eyes flickered back to the emerald jewels and my hands were back to my normal orange hands. I closed my eyes and looked down. I expected him to tell me everything and hug me and we could get back to normal, but he did the last thing I expected._

_I felt a sting of pain run through my body as I collapsed to the floor. I looked up through my squinted eyes. The same red laser he had just shot at me was the one he used the first time when he worked for Slade. I felt tears clouding my vision as I watched him walk past me with the the necklace._

_"'Sorry Star. Had to do it." I heard him whisper. Pain in his voice, but pain was going through my whole body as I blacked out._

___________

The other titans looked shocked about what their former leader had done to their current leader. Starfire shook with tears. The group watched her. For three years, she had been emotionless and when she saw him, all those bottled up emotions came out and it hurt them to see her cry and be hurt like this. Raven put her hand on the girl's shoulder and Starfire automatically shoved her face into Raven shoulder and cried. Raven was shocked, but soon found herself patting Starfire's back. She looked up at the other Titans with sad purple eyes and looked at the red-head with sympathy along with the others. They were worried for Starfire.

________

With Robin

Robin set on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How could he have done to her? What kind of friend was he? That look on her face tore him to pieces. He had ran from the place, tears seeping from his mask. He went as fast as he could to Slade's lair and went straight to his room. He turned on his side and looked at the bared window. Many times he had tried to break free, but found it was resilient to anything he had. He sighed and stood and walked to the window and looked out. How he missed Starfire. She was the greatest thing to ever happen to him and Slade screwed that up. There was never a chance she would take him back now. He heard footsteps enter his room. He knew the clanking boots very well.

"Slade." He hissed out.

"Robin. Where's my necklace?" He questioned his young apprentice. Robin handed the necklace back without turning. Slade slapped his hand onto the boy and turned him.

"Is that anyway to treat your master?" Slade asked. Robin growled.

"No." He gritted out through his teeth. Slade grabbed his face.

"Thought so. Go do something with yourself, but if you turn on me or escape this city, well...you don't want know." Slade said and walked out. He had secretly planted a tracking chip on Robin to monitor him. He grinned at the proposition and quickly left the lair, but not after getting dressed. He had slipped into some faded blue jeans with a gray shirt that hugged him. A pair of Pumas were on his feet. He pushed his hair down[like in Trouble in Tokyo, but this story is before that!]so that it flattened slightly over his mask. He took his mask off and pushed some black sunglasses onto his eyes.

"Well, while I'm out, I should go visit some old friends." He smirked and took off in the direction he hadn't been for three years.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! Please review!:) Also check out my story, Before The Titans:)It's great!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:)I hope I have a snow day tomorrow!I'll be able to update more! School is a killer:(

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans. Darn...:(

___________

Robin made his way down the streets of Jump, receiving many suggestive looks from the girls on the streets.

"Hey sexy." He heard a short blonde coo to him. He shivered slightly and slumped his shoulders as he looked at the ground. Not that he didn't mind the attention, he just wanted it from a different girl. Particularly a certain red-head with emerald eyes. And as on cue he bumped into a girl with red-hair and a pair of white sunglasses covering her eyes. He looked at the very tan girl on the ground now. A green thigh skirt hugged her while a white scoop-neck top looked nice on her frame. Flip-flops were on her feet as they clicked lightly as she moved on the ground. Her ruby red locks were in a ponytail. She looked like Starfire, but her skin wasn't orange and he couldn't see her eyes. She pulled off her glasses to revel forest green eyes. It wasn't her. Her eyes were all green even the white part.

"Sorry." She murmured as she stood up. It sounded like her though, but it can't be.

"Oh! It's fine.. sorry for bumping into you." He said politely with a smile on his face. She smiled a small one at him and shook his hand.

"Kory. " She said quietly. He grinned. He liked that name, it sounded familiar.

"Robin." He said, giving her smile. The look on her face didn't go unnoticed by him. A look of sadness and anger. But he found that maybe it was where he was a hero... well villain now.

"Nice to meet you." She said while glancing him over. He went to speak, but a boy with shaggy chocolate brown hair made his entrance to the two. His bright green eyes with hints of blue had a look of concern and anger in them. He had a black 'Audio' shirt on with tight blue jeans on. A pair of slip ons were on his feet. He glanced Robin over and just glared.

"Come on. We need to get to the mall." He said. He slid his hands into hers and they joined. She gave Robin a sad smile and walked off. He began to walk slowly and heard something from behind that had caught onto the wind.

"Red X.. what's wrong?"

He glanced at the couple that he had just seen. He shook his head. He must be crazy. It would not be Red X and the girl. But he couldn't help, but wonder why the girl's name was familiar.

____________

After finishing talking and crying with the titans, Starfire decided the mall was a good choice for relaxation and maybe Red X would go with her. She quickly made her way to her room to change. She ravaged through her drawers for any type of clothing she could wear to impress. She just didn't understand why she wanted to impress. She shook the thought away and found a mid-thigh green skirt. She grinned and slipped out of her white one and quickly put the green one on. It hugged her curvy hip and clung to her hips. Just like her old purple one. She eventually found a shirt she liked and slid the white scoop neck top on. She smiled at the outfit. She shoved her head up into a ponytail and grabbed her white flip-flops and shoved them on and was out her door to find X. She eventually found him in the spare room that Terra had used when having residency with the Titans. He was laying on the bed, still in uniform. She came in and set next to him. He turned and chuckled at her.

"Hey cutie. Nice outfit." He said sincerely. She just smiled at the comment.

"I was hoping that you might would want to go to the mall with me?" She said, making the sentence seem so long. He set up.

"Yeah. I just have to get changed. I'll meet you in the OPS Room." He said. She went to get up, but was pulled unexpectedly into X's lap. Her cheeks heated up. He slid his mask up to his lips and kissed her. He had soft lips that went right with her soft ones. She slowly found herself sliding her arms around his neck while his snaked around her waist pulling her closer. She melted into the kiss and pulled away fro air. Her eyes sparkled with love. She had a love-struck grin on her face as he released her from his grip. She stood and turned away with red cheeks.

"See you in a few." With that she went to the OPS Room.

"Hey Star! Come here." Cyborg said as she entered. She floated to him. She hadn't done that for a while out of joy. The other Titans noticed and just smiled. They were glad to see their friend happy again.

"Since you're heading to the mall I decided to give you this hallo-gram ring. You know to change your eyes to a green like a human and tan skin." She looked at the ring in his hands and she picked it up. She looked it over. The gem was an emerald like her eyes with star engravings. She smiled and slid it on. A bright light covered her as she changed. The light died down and the Titans all grinned. Her orange skin was now a tan color as though she tanned every day in the summer. Her eyes were now a forest green like Beastboy's.

"Dude! You look like a human!" He said. She giggle and hugged Cyborg.

"Thank you!" She said and he just nodded to her. She took out a pair of white sunglasses to cover her eyes. The door swished open behind them and they turned to see who made an entrance and found Red X. He had a black shirt that said 'Audio' on it that was nice on him. A pair of blue skinny jeans hugged his legs and a pair of brown slip-ons were on his feet. He had shaggy brown hair that fell neatly over his eyes. And his eyes were a bright green with hints of blue in them. He was absolutely beautiful. He looked at Starfire and his eyes widened.

"You're human!" He yelled. She laughed along with the others and tapped her ring.

"Hallo-gram." She said. He nodded and she went up to meet him and grabbed his hand. She waved to her friends and she ran out the door, letting X's hand go. He quickly ran to keep up with his companion. Starfire glanced back as she began to walk and laughed as she didn't see X. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a boy. She fell back onto the ground and looked up to find covered eyes. Her sun glasses met the boy's sunglasses. He had messy black hair and wore a gray fitting shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and some Pumas on his feet. She couldn't help, but admit he looked nice. She pulled off her sunglasses and the boy looked at her without saying anything.

"Sorry." She muttered as she stood up. The boy continued to stare and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! It's fine... sorry for bumping into you." He said in a polite voice. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but give him a smile smiled and shook his hand.

"Kory." She said quietly. That was alias and plus she didn't want people to recognize her. the boy smiled again.

"Robin." He said with a smile. She felt herself tense up. Robin? Her face changed from sweet and polite to sadness and anger. She couldn't believe it was him. He just looked at her plainly, not sure what to say.

"Nice to meet you." She said. All of a sudden, Red X made his way to the two. He looked at the boy and glared at him.

"Come on. We need to get to the mall." He said and slid his hand into Starfire's and they walked off. She glanced back slightly and watched the boy walking toward the Tower.

"Red X...what's wrong?" She asked as the voice carried her voice.

"Just call me Xavier while we're in public. And I didn't like the way he looked at you." He growled. She looked at him and hugged his arm.

"Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course Star. I would do anything for you and never hurt you." He said smiling. She smiled a fake smile and looked to the side. The same hollow promise Robin had made and looked at where they ended up. Would the same happen to her and Red X?

__________

Please Review!!:) And check out my story, 'Before The Titans' on my profile! I think you guys might like it:) Thank you!


End file.
